1. Field of the Invention. The present invention is related to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a sheet and a fixing device for fixing the image onto the sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art. An image forming apparatus which uses liquid developer is known as a device for forming an image on a sheet. This type of image forming apparatuses typically has a fixing device configured to fix images onto sheets. The fixing device generates relatively high heat in order to melt toner components in the liquid developer transferred onto the sheet.
It is not necessary for a fixing device to generate heat if the fixing device uses liquid developer which has characteristics such that its components (carrier solution) permeate into a sheet and high-molecular compounds with dispersed pigment therein deposit on the surface of the sheet. However, the present inventors have discovered disadvantageous properties which are likely to cause peel-off of the image formed on the sheet by means of such liquid developer.